


Cuddlebugs

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), He also loves Teruteru, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's a win-win, Lazy Mornings, Leave them be, Leon loves pumpkin spice, Leoteru - Freeform, Let Leon Sleep 2020, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Teruteru smells like pumpkin spice and vanilla, and I will die on this hill, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Leon and Teruteru cuddle in bed, and Leon isn't ready to get up yet.Aka Leon is the Big Spoon and Teruteru is incredibly precious here.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Hanamura Teruteru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Cuddlebugs

Leon shifted in bed and nuzzled into his boyfriend, trying to get warmer. His nose found Teruteru's neck. Sweet. He inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent of pumpkin spice and vanilla that his boyfriend somehow always maintained. Then, he let out his breath and inhaled again, digging his nose into his boyfriend's neck.  
"Love, that's cute and all, but it's a little strange. What are you doing?" Teruteru turned his head a little to peek at Leon.  
"Mmm...pumpkin spice."  
The chef sighed and smiled. "Of course. So, do you want breakfast? We can make some together. How does bacon and pancakes sound?" That sounded good, but Leon didn't want any food right now. He just wanted to stay there all morning...  
"No, later," he mumbled, before yawning into his hand. "I just wanna lay here with you." It felt strange to say that to someone, especially someone who was his friend a few months ago. But Teruteru had somehow captured his heart and he loved him. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Rockstar." Teruteru turned and wrapped his arms around Leon, pushing Leon's nose back into his neck. The smell of pumpkin spice was intoxicatingly sweet. "You're such a cuddlebug."  
"Mhmm..." was the last thing Leon said before falling asleep again. Teruteru sighed again, massaging his boyfriend's shoulders.  
"I love you..." he repeated quietly. Then, he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not posting, I have school. So far, I've cried five times because of classes.  
> Back on topic, Leoteru is my comfort ship now and I love them. I'm also starting the Roommate AU soon!  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
